Miniature Golf
by Aiming To Miss
Summary: Harry wants to go play a muggle game with Draco. Just a one-shot sort of drabble i guess. lol


**Just a little story that popped into my head. Rated T just to be safe. Enjoy!**

"Miniature Golf?" Draco asked confused

"Yeah, it's a muggle game."

"Harry, I don't even know what regular sized golf is, let alone miniature."

Harry gave Draco a your-a-dork look and kept talking. "It looks really fun. The Dursley's played it a few times when I was there. I didn't really get to play but it looked cool. We should try it."

Draco rolled his eyes. He really had no desire to do anything muggle but his significant other loved it. The blonde sighed. "Fine".

Harry's eyes brightened and a huge grin spread across his face. _Oh yeah, that's why I loved him. He so bloody adorable. _Draco thought as he rumpled Harry's hair in amusement. Harry stood up and looked down at Draco expectantly.

"What."

"Well let's go! Come on."

"Now?

"Yes now. I already called Gus's Goofy Golf. I told them were coming. "

Draco looked at Harry in bewilderment. "How did you know I would even agree to this? I could've said no."

"We were going regardless of your answer. You just made it easier by going willingly."

"You drive me crazy sometimes you know that?

Harry just shrugged and grabbed for Draco's hand with a smile. He pulled him up and dragged him out the door.

"Gus's Goofy Golf huh? I don't think I want to meet this Gus character. He sounds like a nutcase."

"I think they just thought of a name that started with a G. You know, to go with goofy and golf." Harry said with a laugh.

They apparated behind a bathroom building and walked to the front of the miniature golf place. Sure enough there was a guy standing there with a name tag that read 'Gus'. He gave them both the biggest fake smile Malfoy thought he had ever seen and asked with a little too much enthusiasm "Welcome to Gus's" he put his hand up to his face like he was getting ready to tell a secret "That's me" he said in a stage whisper and then straightened up to his original position "Goofy Golf! How can I help you boys!?"

Draco looked at Harry to talk because he sure wasn't going to interact with that kind of crazy any time soon. _Like I said, Nutcase._ Harry seemed to be enjoying himself as he told Gus that they were going to play and traded muggle money for two long stick like things and two colorful balls that were a little bigger than snitch. Harry practically skipped to the first hole and set the ball down on the black square with the 3 holes. Draco looked around and that's all he saw. Little holes everywhere. Holes on fake green grass. This was going to be fun. The blonde looked at Harry setting up to hit the ball. He brought back his stick thing and hit the ball which went straight and rebounded off the wall and came right back to Harry. He laughed and tried again. This time he got around the corner and it came to about 2 feet away from the hole.

"Your turn." Harry said with a grin. He couldn't wait to see how Draco would manage to get the ball into the hole without either looking like a complete fool or failing. Harry just wanted the opportunity to say that Draco wasn't prefect at everything.

"So all I have to do is get this ball" he held up the ball "into that hole."

"Yeah, that's about the jest of it."

"Ok." He shrugged and looked around to make sure no one was looking, and then he took out his wand and sent the ball flying towards the hole. It stopped abruptly right above it and dropped in.

"There! That wasn't so hard."

"That would be called cheating. You can't do that!"

"You said all I had to do was to get the ball into the hole. I did that."

"You have to use your club." Harry stated while swinging his club around. "Now go get your ball and try again."

Draco sighed but did as he was told. When he had his ball he stood at the beginning and looked at Harry. "This ball, that hole, using this club, Right?"

"Yes."

Draco nodded and put the ball on the end of the club where it was in the indention and held it out straight in front of him. He started walking towards the hole.

"Draco! Stop. Put the ball on the ground. Bring it over here first. That's it. Now watch." Harry got his club and hit the ball which did the same thing that it did on his first try."Don't do that exactly, but you get my drift."

Malfoy looked around and saw a couple golfing. The man was behind the girl and he was guiding the club towards the ball with his hands over hers on the club.

"Show me how"

"I just did."

"No, I mean show my how, guide me through the steps."

Harry grinned and went to stand behind him. He reached in front of him from behind and placed his hands over Draco's.

"You know, it would help if I was actually taller than you. Then maybe I could see more than just the middle of your back." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Well, just guess then. Maybe you'll get lucky."

Harry sighed and made to pull Draco's hands back to hit the ball. He led the taller mans hands forward to hit the ball and nothing happened. The club missed the ball completely.

"Well this is working grandly." Harry giggled.

"Let's go to the next one. I want to see what that windmill thing is."

Harry shook his head in amusement and followed Draco to the next hole. The next hole had a big wooden box with a wind mill and a small hole at the bottom to get your ball through.

"Make sure you don't hit the wind mill when you aim for the hole because it will stop it. And you have to get it all the way through the building thing so it will get to the hole on the other side." Harry explained.

"I do have eyes you know. I can see what I have to do."

"….Ok, well get to it then." Harry said smugly. _There's no way he can do this._

Malfoy lined up to hit the ball and brought back the club. He swung it forward and set the ball in motion. It headed straight for the hole in the side of the building and went inside right after narrowly missing one of the wind mill blades. Harry and Draco ran over to the other side of the wind mill and watched as the ball popped out of the other side and made a b-line for the hole. It slowed down a bit before slipping into the hole. Draco made to hide his wand quickly under his jacket before Harry could see and beamed at Harry triumphantly. The suspicious Gryffindor narrowed his eyes at Malfoy but said nothing.

"Your turn."

Harry shook his head and walked over to hit the ball. He pulled back and stuck the ball. It flew towards the wind mill and crashed into the side of the building and then was hit by one of the blades and thrown out of the course.

"What!?"

"Looks like you need some practice. Maybe I'll give you some pointers some day."

Harry brought up his club like he was going to swing it at Draco and then started laughing.

"You're a big cheater, you know that?

"How dare you! Just because you not as amazing as me at this golf game doesn't mean you have the right to accuse me of such distasteful behavior." Draco said with mock indignity.

"Right." Harry said as he rolled his eyes.

"How about we go back to my house. I know another game we can play where we have to get the ball into the hole." Draco whispered with raised eyebrows.

Harry's breath hitched but he smiled and looked over at the exit.

"Should we take Gus?"

**I felt like this story need a perverted comment so I added one. Don't act like that's not what you were thinking the entire time, you pervs. Lol Hopped you liked it. Comments appreciated. **


End file.
